1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gripping device, and, more particularly, to a gripper that includes synchronized movable jaws.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grippers are mechanical devices characterized by one or more jaws that are moved together or apart by motive means such as an electric motor or pneumatic piston. Once moved into a position of contact with the gripped workpiece, the jaws produce a gripping force against the workpiece so that the position of the workpiece might be subsequently translated or rotated. It is often desirable for the movements of the jaws to be synchronized together so that the gripped workpiece is always moved to a repeatable position coincident with the middle of the gripper, irrespective of which jaw might contact the surface of the workpiece first. Methods used in prior art to synchronize jaw motion include racks driving a common pinion, such as is disclosed by Null, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,490,881 or pinned linkages, as taught by Null, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,918. Methods used in prior art to synchronize the jaws typically result in an undesirable increase in the physical size, weight, and manufacturing cost of the gripper.
What is needed in the art is a gripper with a synchronizing mechanism that is smaller, lighter, and less expensive than those known in the art.